


The Stars Aren't Very Bright

by PursuitOfKnowledge



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuties, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Stargazing, best girlfriends, dc, dc seriously has to admit that, girlfriends forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfKnowledge/pseuds/PursuitOfKnowledge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Cain is slow to admit her love. Be it to herself, or to the object of her affections; Stephanie Brown. A series of chapters about their day to day life with each other.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Aren't Very Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place when Steph is Spoiler, and Cass is still Batgirl. When the two go out stargazing, maybe it isn't just shooting stars they'll find

* * *

It’s odd how Cass feels safest when she’s with Stephanie.

  
Cass knows that she’s stronger, faster, a better fighter than her friend. But despite all that, Cass has nothing but the utmost respect and trust in her fellow crusader. And lately, that respect and trust has been evolving into something different and foreign to her. It’s scary even to a girl who has been thrown against walls and pursued by killers with the cruelest of intentions. The thought that her feelings for could Stephanie be described as more than friendship is something that exhilarates her and frustrates her to no end. She wishes she could talk to someone about it, but the scope of her feelings is unable to be described within the bounds of her limited vocabulary. And really, the only person with the faintest hope of understanding what she’s talking about is Stephanie herself. So, it is in this sorry state of affairs that Cass is instead left to stew in her tumultuous feelings.

  
As Cass wonders whether or not confessing her confused feelings to Stephanie would be a good idea, the girl shows up in the flesh at her balcony. And the first thought Cass has is that she looks like angels she’s seen painted on the insides of churches. Her blond hair is made paler by the moon, and her dark cape flares out behind her like wings. And although she’s wearing purple instead of white, her smile outshines any dumb old painting (in Cass’s opinion). The way she carries herself with a clumsy sort of grace makes Cass involuntarily reach out a hand to steady her. Stephanie moves with uncharacteristic fluidity as she moves her hand to grab Cass’s, and then pulls her close. And Cass quietly thanks whatever gods there are that she is able to keep her heartbeat under control as Stephanie whispers in her ear, “Let’s go on an adventure”. And the slight nod of agreement she gives is enough for Stephanie, who is still holding her hand tight, to pull Cass from her balcony and down to the streets of Gotham below.

  
They don’t stay on the streets for long, and instead flit up to the lower roofs in the older districts of Gotham. Cass has no idea where they are going, though she knows precisely where they are. Yet her trust in Stephanie means that for tonight, or at least this part of tonight, she feels safe and carefree and light inside. Their hands broke apart a while ago, and Cass still feels the ghosts of imprints that Stephanie’s fingers drummed into her hand when she had held it last. Now Stephanie is running in front of her, and Cass follows, easily, transporting herself from roof to roof, enjoying the hypnotizing sight of Stephanie’s ponytail bobbing up and down as she runs. And to the people of Gotham who know where to look, they would see quite the odd couple. A yellow and purple blur followed closely, almost diligently, by a girl who seems to be wearing sweatpants and a tank top. And Huntress, who looks up at the right time in the right place, sees the two of them. She smiles to herself, knowing full well the signs and actions of young love, and silently wishes the two of them the best as she punches a man in the face.

  
Now they’ve stopped, and Steph lays spread eagled on top of a roof that seems identical to every other roof that they’ve trodden on that night. But as Cass comes closer Steph props herself up and gestures towards a picnic basket hidden in the shadows, and sheepishly smiles as she pats the ground beside her, motioning for Cass to sit beside her. And with a wry smile, Cass sits on the asphalt roof of the building, thinking that it’s such a Stephanie thing to do; to pack a picnic and forget the blanket. And the hopeful face of her friend causes her heart to twist in more ways than she imagined possible. As she settles into her spot Steph smiles up at the sky and, not looking away, says, “It should be starting any second now”. And that is the moment that Cass realizes why this roof in particular was chosen for their midnight picnic. On all sides of them, no tall skyscrapers obscure their view of the night sky. And as Cass too turns her gaze towards the heavens, she sees a few valiant stars struggling against the Gotham smog. Stephanie notices the pollution too, and purses her lips. “ There was supposed to be a meteorite shower tonight”, she says, by way of explanation. And as Cass turns to look at Stephanie’s silhouetted profile, she sees the change in her friend’s expression go from disappointment to delight. She grips Cass’s arm and shakes it lightly, “I saw one!”, she exclaims. Cass’s line of sight follows Steph’s and as she looks up she does indeed see a few streaks of greenish white light criss cross the sky. She is not so much moved by the light show happening above her as she is by the look on Stephanie’s face, which is one of sheer joy. And that moment, when the dull lights are reflected in her bright eyes, is the first moment that Cass admits to herself that she is indeed in love with Stephanie Brown. In comparison to the haze of Gotham’s skies, the clarity of her feelings is suddenly overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! More chapters to come, detailing their progressive relationship.


End file.
